This request from a long-standing Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) microscopy core is for a new, fully-automated, state-of-the-art Nikon A1 laser scanning confocal microscope to replace an aging confocal system. The requirements include being able to provide: (i) high resolution imaging at wavelengths covering the near UV, visible and near IR spectral range using both conventional and spectral imaging detectors;(ii) long-term time-lapse imaging with automatic focus and controlled gas/temperature;(iii) high-speed confocal imaging to track dynamic events in X and Y, and perform rapid Z-series acquisition at sequential time points (4D imaging);(iv) combining fast, accurate and repeatable autofocus and XYZ positioning control to allow 2D and 3D imaging at multiple locations in single to 96/384-well plate formats for high-speed, high- resolution imaging of fixed or live specimens;and, (v) enough flexibility and reliability (multiple wavelengths, conventional and spectral, and multiple locations) for true multidimensional confocal imaging controlled by user-friendly software. Long-term in-house demonstration of the Nikon A-1 has demonstrated its ability fulfill these requirements and those of the diverse experimental plans of a well-defined group of NIH-supported investigators. The system will be housed and managed by the Integrated Microscopy Core (IMC), the only fully-open-access imaging facility at BCM, and will synergize with and extend current automated microscopy resources, including hardware/software training and assay development support.